1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to imaging technology, and particularly to lens modules.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, lens modules have been widely used in various portable electronic devices such as digital cameras, mobile phones, etc. Lens modules used for portable electronic devices typically include a barrel, a plurality of lenses, a light blocking plate, a spacer, and so on. The barrel receives the lenses, the light blocking plate, and the spacer therein.
The light blocking plate is fixedly mounted in the barrel by using, for example, a glue/adhesive. When the glue/adhesive used to adhere the light blocking plate to the barrel is dilute, it can seep into the lens module due to capillary action, thus impairing imaging quality of the lens module.
Therefore, what is needed is a new lens module which can overcome the limitations described.